Vampire Knight: Dreams
by Marylove23
Summary: This takes place before Kaname "awakens" Yuki as a vampire. Yuki gets shot, but by who? Zero and Kaname are set to find out. There's still a love triangle that Yuki is tangled in. Who will she end up with?
1. Chapter 1 Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does and I'm so jealous! =O She gets to have Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu. Please read and review this story. This is my first story on Fanfiction. I will update when I get some reviews. Thanks!  


* * *

**

"Zero! What are you doing?" Yuki screamed. "Put that down!"

Zero Kiryu turned around and held the knife in his hand.

"Yuki, I'm not doing anything. I'm just cooking some soup," Zero said calmly. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and turned back to slice the tomatoes.

"Oh," Yuki replied. She looked down and mumbled, "I just don't want to lose you Zero. You've tried to kill yourself so many times…"

"Now it's different, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Yuki, I'm sure."

It is a fact that Zero Kiryu has tried to kill himself when he was turning into a vampire. Zero was a vampire hunter back then and ironically, he's a vampire himself. He hated vampires with a passion. But when his parents killed a pureblood's fiancé, the pureblood known as Shizuka Hio, turned Zero into a vampire. He has been suffering for so many years and still is.

Yuki Cross was the chairman's adopted daughter. Kain Cross had adopted her when she was 5 years old. Kaname Kuran brought her to him. He was the one who saved Yuki from a Level E vampire. Level Es are humans who was turned into a vampire, they cannot control themselves from killing people and drinking their blood. Level Es have to be killed no matter who it is or where it is.

Yuki had thought that Zero would be turned into a Level E but alas he did not. What she still doesn't know is that Kaname saved Zero before he sank to that level. Kaname offered his blood to Zero. Kaname Kuran is a pureblood and when drinking a pureblood's blood, you begin to gain some powers. Of course, killing a pureblood can be easy said then done. Their heads has to be severed or their hearts has to be ripped out. But getting even close to that is very difficult.

"Zero, Yuki it's almost time for you both to go on patrol," Kain Cross said as he appeared at the door. "Let me finish cooking that for you." He grinned widely and took the knife and "accidentally" cut himself on his forefinger. "Oops." He put his finger up to Zero. "Want a taste Kiryu?"

Zero slapped his hand away hard and began walking to his room.

"Ouch!" the chairman yelled. "I was just being nice…"

"Headmaster Cross, I'll be going now," Yuki broke the silence.

"Call me daddy!" Cross exclaimed.

Kain Cross had always wanted Yuki to call him dad since the day Kaname brought her to him. Yuki thought it was awkward to call him that even though he took care of here for 10 years.

"Um, bye!" Yuki said quickly and escaped out of the house just in time.

"You know, since you're his daughter you should tell him to back off," Zero said. "It feels like I'm being sexually harassed by him with all of that 'drink my blood without restrain'."

Yuki began walking towards the Night Class rooms. The Day and Night Classes were separated. The Day Classes attended their sessions in the morning and at twilight they had to go back to their dorms, then that was when the Night Class came out to attend theirs. Yuki and Zero both had to keep the secret that the Night Class students are vampires and no one must know about it.

Each day at twilight the Day Class would wait outside the dorms of the Night Class to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous and sexy students. Every single girl in the Day Class swooned over the vampires. Aido Hanabusa was always getting the most attention. He was, of course, a flirt. The others were well-known also.

"Tomorrow's St. Xocolat's Day Yuki," Zero mentioned. "Are you going to make your special chocolate again this year?"

Yuki blushed and looked at Zero. "Maybe."

Suddenly, a gunshot rang throughout the dorms. Then Yuki heard a thud as a body hit the ground.

"Yuki, Yuki!" Zero yelled. "Yuki!" He kneeled down beside her and snapped his head up and glanced around with anger.

Who was responsible for this? If Zero found out that person would be dead in a second. No one could hurt Yuki. His Yuki.

* * *

**Cliff hanger...hehe =P I hoped everyone enjoyed my first chapter. There's more to come! **


	2. Chapter 2 Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Matsuri Hino does. Hey everyone! I just updated this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed the 1st chapter. I'm still trying to get some more reviews as always. But thank you NinjaSheik for being the first one to review my story. Anyways~ please enjoy. I made this chapter a bit longer so you can find out what's happening between Yuki and Zero. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Yuki!" Zero yelled. The wounded girl replied with a pained groan. "You're going to be okay." Zero knew enough to get her as far away from the Night Class as possible. Any kind of blood would alert them, even the pureblood would know. He would take her back to Headmaster Cross, it was the only choice.

Zero picked her up and ran back the Day Class dorms. "Headmaster!" he yelled as his foot kicked open the door to Kain Cross' office.

"What happened?" Cross looked concerned as he rose up from his chair.

"Yuki got shot. Some damn bastard did it. I couldn't see who it was," Zero was getting angrier with each word. "Take care of her. I gotta go find that person. It might be a Level E vampire." Even though Zero knew that Level E vampires did not carry guns because it endangers their life but he had seen some who carried the "Bloody

Rose", a gun fatal to vampires. It was rare but Zero couldn't take his

chances.

The smell of blood began to stir up the vampires in the Night Class. "Kaname-sama, where are you going?" Ruka asked. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Return to your dorms," Kaname Kuran said as he stepped out of the class. "Now."

The vampires all scattered to return to their own rooms.

"Aidou, Akatsuki, find out where that gunshot came from." The brown-haired pureblood vampire disappeared into the darkness.

"Akatsuki, do you know who's blood that is?" Aidou Hanabusa asked.

"Yuki's?" the orange- haired vampire replied. Aidou nodded as both of them began walking towards the forest.

Kaname Kuran could smell trouble in the air as he walked to the Chairman's office. Kaname pulled the door opened and slinked inside.

"What happened?" Kaname hissed under his breath.

"Yuki got shot. She was on patrol with Zero but he didn't see who shot her," Cross replied. Kain Cross was still cleaning her wound as he wrapped a gauze around her right arm. "I've already extracted the bullet. She's going to be okay."

Kaname Kuran leaned down beside Yuki on her bed. He stroked her cheek gently and gave her forehead a light peck. His fists were clenched and his knuckles turned white. Kaname would find whoever did this to Yuki and he would rip them apart limb from limb with his own hands. He might also have to take care of that boy, Zero. It was for Yuki's sake.

* * * * * *

Yuki Cross opened her eyes and glanced around the room. She started to rise up from the bed but her arm failed to lift her up resulting in her falling back on her pillow.

"Yuki, don't move," his husky voice appeared in the darkness. His hand trailed over her cheek and in one swift movement Yuki was cradled in his arms. He held her close and ever so gently as if she would shatter to pieces.

"What happened?" Yuki's voice came out in a whisper.

"Yuki, you got injured. I will find the bastard who did it," his voice was rough. He held her even closer. Yuki didn't care how close in contact they were. When she was in his arms, she felt safe and sound.

"Did you bring me back here?" Yuki asked, her voice getting clearer.

He nodded. "You need to eat something，Yuki. Headmaster Cross cooked soup for you. And for the next few days you'll be resting. I can go on patrol alone..." Zero's voice trailed off as he waited for her protest but heard nothing except her ragged breathing.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Zero asked anxiously. "Shh, you're okay now." His comforting voice made her felt better and her breathing slowed down to a normal pace.

Yuki Cross tried to move her right arm but had no luck. It stayed in place as she tried to lift it up. "Ouch."

Zero chuckled and looked at her. "That's what I thought." Yuki looked at Zero with amazement. "What?"

"You're laughing and smiling Zero," Yuki exclaimed. Zero let out a sigh. Even though they've been living in the same house for 10 years, Yuki had never heard Zero laugh or smile even once. This was a rare occasion. He didn't even smile in the picture that the Headmaster took when it was their first day of being a Guardian.

"And that's surprising?" Zero Kiryu said as he stroked her hair.

"Zero, you can't go on patrol alone. I'm okay, I'll be up and ready to go by tomorrow," she finally protested. "I'm really okay. I get hurt all the time, this isn't even anything."

Zero inhaled deeply and tensed up. He didn't want her to get hurt again, not after this. Her face was pale and her whole body felt cold. Zero held her even closer to his chest, trying to warm her as much as he could. He reached for her blanket and wrapped it around her body. She might have to take some medicine later.

"Yuki, you _have_ to stay here and rest okay?" Zero pleaded. "You need to. I don't want you getting hurt anymore Yuki."

"I won't Zero, I won't." Yuki began to shake off her blanket. "It's hot in here."

Zero placed his forehead onto hers. He placed her onto the bed and hastily ran to the bathroom. Zero came back to see Yuki sprawled on the bed and her face held a tranquil expression as she snored lightly. Zero knelt down on his knees on the hardwood floor and soundlessly rinsed the heated water from the small towel. He placed it onto her forehead smoothly. Zero gazed at her face.

_She's so beautiful. _Zero had noticed that she still had on her uniform and immediately turned his heels to get her pajamas. Zero began to slide her top off and gazed away. He didn't want to look at her body parts, he wasn't like that.

After he finished, Zero stood up and turned around to walk slowly to his own room. And before he left he whispered in her ear, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." The promise was to be kept.

* * *

**Again, I will update as soon as possible. I have been busy with school and such. Thanks! =P**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Hey everyone! This is the 3rd chapter to Vampire Knight: Dreams. I hope you all enjoy it. I will try and post at least twice a week but as you know I'm busy with school and now I've come down with a cold and I'm coughing like crazy. I'm getting better though. So please enjoy it and leave comments! Thanks!

* * *

**

"Kaname-sama," Aidou Hanabusa called out. Kaname turned his head around to Aidou and looked at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How is Yuki?" Aidou stood with his arms crossed on his chest, his blonde hair seemed messy as if he forgot to comb it when he awoken.

"She's doing well," Kaname answered and reside back to his chessboard. Kaname Kuran had had the chessboard since the day Cross Academy came to be. It was his way of strategy but no one else seemed to notice. They all thought that it was just a simple board in which their Dorm President fondled with during his free time. Kaname had spent most of the week locked inside his room and came out only to attend the Night Class.

"Everyone in the dorm is worried about you Kaname," Aidou said as he glanced out past Kaname's head. "You have been in here for days now."

Kaname kept silent as he moved his white pawn onto the next square. He then gazed up at Aidou and returned to his game. Aidou knew that this was Kaname's way of saying, "you can leave now." Aidou turned around and strode off without another word. Kaname stayed still as the door closed behind Aidou. The Dorm President cast a glance at the sunset and settled down into his couch as his mind drifted.

"_I wonder if you can touch a sunset," Yuki said. "What do you think brother? Can we?"_

"_No, Yuki I don't think so," the dark-haired brother answered. _

"_I want to touch it even if it's for a little while…it's so beautiful," Yuki replied. _

Kaname awoken to a light knock on his door. "Seiren, I will come right out. Thank you."

Seiren was Kaname's sidekick, she was more of a friend to him than a sidekick actually. She would always follow Kaname around and tend to his orders. Seiren had neck-length hair, it was slightly purple and silver mixed together. She also had a straight bang in front of her forehead making her cheekbones stand out.

It was time for Night Class to start. Kaname dressed in his usual school uniform. The whole outfit was white with the exception of black buttons that ran down the front. Every guy had to wear a red tie and the girls had to wear a red bow in front of their shirts. The outfit consists of thin dark black lines which ran down from the shoulder to the sleeve on both sides. The guys wore white slacks with black leather shoes. The girls on the other hand wore brown boots with a skirt, their shirts were almost the same as the guys but the collars are different and they do not wear ties.

Kaname stepped out of his room and walked silently to the Night Class. Everybody was already there as Kaname Kuran stepped inside. Their murmurs became silent as soon as the Dorm President selected a book and leaned against the window. The moon was full tonight.

Yagari Toga trailed into the Night Class and slapped his book down onto the front desk. "Hello Night Class. My name is Yagari Toga. I will be your Ethics teacher from now on. I look forward to working with you."

Ruka Souen snapped her head over his direction. "Yagari Toga? Isn't that the name of the number one vampire hunter?" Ruka laughed quietly under her breath.

"Yes," he answered.

"Yagari," Kaname spoke up.

The vampire hunter glanced over at Kaname. "Ah, I guess you're Kaname Kuran? The Pureblood?"

Kaname flipped a page in his book and began reading. "Heh, how ironic it is for you to be teaching vampires." Kaname gazed into Yagari's eyes through the darkness. Yagari stared back into his eyes with no emotions.

"Why have you come here? Is there someone you want to kill?" Kaname asked casually as he turned another page in his book.

"No, so far there are no names on my list," Toga answered leaning back on the chalkboard. "But I could always add you if you fall asleep in my class."

"You can't talk to Kaname that way!" Aidou Hanabusa and Ruka Souen gasped in unison. Aidou jumped up from his seat and clamped his fists down onto the table.

"Then I will be careful…Mr. Toga," Kaname answered.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Yuki!" Kaien Cross yelled. "Get back to your room! Father says so."

"Headmaster, I'm okay," she assured him.

"But father says so," Cross kept his ground. "Now go." The Chairman began to push Yuki back to her room but she stood there, not moving an inch.

"Where's Zero?" Yuki asked.

"He's guarding the grounds of the school," Kaien answered. "He should be back soon." Cross took a look at the clock.

The brown-haired girl went to plop down on the chair. "I'll wait for Zero then we'll both in the morning."

"Yuki, you have to rest." Kaien Cross settled himself down on his own chair and continued to knit. He was making another poncho as Yuki had guessed. This time it was a dark brown one.

Yuki closed her eyes as the medicine that she had taken began to sink in.

"_Brother, what's wrong?" Yuki asked as she touched his cheek._

"_Nothing, Yuki," he answered. He glanced over to their mom. "How long do you intend on keeping Yuki in here?" _

"_I'm just fine brother," she said in a cheery voice. "As long as I have you I feel okay." Yuki leaned up against his chest and cuddled her head into his neck. _

Yuki opened her eyes wide as she looked around with heavy breaths. _What was that? Who was that person? He had such gentle eyes yet his face was full of sorrow._

Yuki had been hallucinating for a couple of days. Sometimes her hallucinations seemed so real to her that she would wake up in the middle of the night crying and screaming. There was blood everywhere she looked. Everything she touched, the blood was spreading. Yuki was scared to tell anyone. She thought it was just because she had been stressed out. She buried her face into her knees and wrapped her arms around them. The Headmaster had already went to sleep, leaving Yuki in his office. Yuki burrowed her face deeper into her arms and knees and began sobbing.

Who can save her now?

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? What should happen next? If you have ideas or questions about this story or just about me then please feel free to comment or just leave me a message. Thank you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

**Hey everyone marylove23 here. I will upload chapter 4 very soon. I haven't had the time to do it yet but I will next week. Thanks for being patient. I don't feel very well and I think I may be sick once again but I will upload next week. Thanks!**


End file.
